The present invention relates to a ventilation system for the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, by means of which it is possible to supply air to pre-established regions of the inner space of the passenger compartment.
The conventional ventilation systems, usually, comprise a series of conduits arranged to guide the air (at ambient temperature or suitably heated or cooled), drawn from the outside, towards one or more openings disposed within the passenger compartment; when the speed of the vehicle is low, usually a ventilator is utilized to impart to the air an energy sufficient for creating efficient flows for the purpose of ventilation.
The systems of this type have some disadvantages.
First of all, these systems, usually, do not allow obtaining sensations of coolness (or warmth) and comfort, because when the speed of the air introduced into the passenger compartment is low, no appreciable refreshing (or heating) action is produced, whilst when the said speed is rather high the flow of air becomes troublesome for the passengers because of the high energy of the air and the noise produced by this latter.
In addition, to obtain with such conventional modalities flows of air having speeds and ranges sufficient to produce a certain refreshing (or heating) action, rather powerful ventilators are required, which therefore have large overall dimensions and are costly and consume not unimportant quantities of energy.
Finally, very often the distribution of the air flows inside the passenger compartment is not uniform, with the result that refreshing (or heating) actions are obtained which are different in the various zones of the said compartment.